


Doll Maker

by whisper_feather



Category: VIXX
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Dark Magic, Dolls, M/M, Murder, Violence, Voodoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisper_feather/pseuds/whisper_feather
Summary: Jung Taekwoon is a doll maker.He doesn't agree with the fact that handicrafts are not appreciated anymore.He dreams of creating an perfect doll. He dreams about fame and glory.





	Doll Maker

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot for TaekBintober2018.  
> A small story in the mood of Halloween.
> 
> I'm not fluent in English, please place this in mind.
> 
> I hope you will like it.  
> ___________________________________________________________________

There was a legend in the world of artists and writers.

 

Legend about an artifact that made amazing things possible.

Incredibly real paintings, sculptures. And the written stories absorbed the reader. Everything seemed to be so real and the artist received glory and fame.

 

It wasn't known where it came from. No one knew how old it was. Nobody knew what it was called or whether it belonged to the human world.

Some said it was a work of demons. Curse. Others claimed that it was an angelic gift given to people, requiring humbleness, and only a man with a pure heart could use it.

 

The artifact appeared at different times and in different places. He changed the owner and didn't care about time. It couldn't be stopped by force. If the artist used his possibilities, it disappeared.

 

All the works that have been created over the centuries, works that became famous for their beauty and perfection, could be made using this artifact. And the trace of their creators disappeared. They died at different ages and in different circumstances.

 

Taekwoon didn't believe in these stories. The stories circulating in the world of artists, full of nonsense and he didn't pay much attention to it.

He was passionate about puppetry. He created puppets for performing arts, dolls for toy stores and special orders.

 

But business wasn't doing well since everything was done by machines. Hand-made crafts have become of little value to most people.

Taekwoon couldn't accept it. He claimed that people were wrong and wanted to prove it to them.

 

He worked hard to carve the most wonderful doll ever seen. He wanted to show the potential and perfection of the human hand again.

 

He spent all days in his studio.

Everywhere was full of sawdust and pieces of wood. A pile of discarded fragments of a wooden body was piled around him. Hand, leg, head without lips and eyes.

 

Not good enough. Not perfect enough. Disproportionate.

 

And sketches. A lot of sketches.

But all this was hopeless. He needed something more. He needed something that would make his work perfect.

 

\---

 

The sky was gray. The late afternoon turned into a dark twilight. The fog was covering the street and the whole area was gloomy.

The cold wind moved branches without leaves, and their shadows resembled claws reaching for every living being that appeared nearby. Desperate, hungry shadows demanding souls.

 

The street was empty.

There was only cold wind and fog.

 

Taekwoon had the feeling that he was alone when he came back home with a small shopping bag.

But sudennly he felt a shudder on his skin as he passed an old tree growing on the square. He stopped and looked at the dark branches moving in the wind. He heard the screech of wood.

It was an old tree. It was here much earlier than the whole city.

Taekwoon blinked and moved on, adjusting the scarf around his neck.

 

"Taekwoon..."

 

A whisper.

He turned around and looked around. Empty. Quietly.

There was no one in the area.

Maybe it's wind? He was tired and it could be just his imagination.

 

But then he heard it again.

Silent whisper on the right. His name, spoken quickly and quietly. And movement, noticed in the corner of the eye. He turned his head and saw no one, but the fog gave way, revealing a dark alley.

 

He didn't think he'd seen the alley before, but he didn't care. He went straight into the darkness.

 

At the end of the alley he saw the light. The lamp blinked, and a moth circled around the lantern. There was a door there. And the plate.

"Secrets."

 

Taekwoon didn't know this place. He didn't know why he was here. Maybe he was stupid, coming here. But despite everything he went inside.

 

The room was small, dark. There was a small red lamp on the counter. Everything was bathed in red colors.

He was surrounded by the overwhelming smell of herbs, decaying wood and smoke. He could barely breathe there.

A figure stood behind the counter. A hunched woman whose gray hair covered her face.

Taekwoon felt a shiver all over his body. His reason told him he should run away, that nothing good was waiting for him here.

 

But it was too late.

 

The woman stretched a bony finger toward him. Her hand was wrinkled and thin. Gray and thin skin. Taekwoon could see the veins beneath the skin.

 

She bent her finger slowly several times, bringing him closer. He came over and saw that there was a metal casket on the counter. The object looked very old, and the lock was covered by a demonic face.

Taekwoon could see inscriptions in various languages on it.

 

"It contains everything you need." the woman said. Her voice was hoarse and thin. He shuddered.

 

What's that supposed to mean? What did he need? What was this place? Or maybe he dreamed? maybe it was all a dream?

 

"How much is it?" he asked, ignoring fear.

 

The woman reached out again with a thin, clawed hand and she waited. Taekwoon swallowed and gave her his left hand. And she immediately dug a long dark fingernail into his skin.

He saw the blood. He hissed in pain, feeling the woman dig deeper.

 

A few drops of blood fell on the lid of the casket. Taekwoon was sure he saw the blood being absorbed by the metal. And the eyes of the sculpted face turned red, then black again.

 

"It is done." the woman said and let him go.

His heart was beating so fast. He grabbed the casket and ran out.

 

He ran and ran until he found himself on the other side of the street. He turned around. The dark alley was hidden in the mist again.

 

Taekwoon returned home.

 

\---

 

He had a dream. Dream about the vines entwined his body. And he was lying and couldn't move, but he accepted it. He wanted it. It was a forest, and shadows circled over him. He saw his face. And a few eyes.

It was cold and his body was trembling. He felt he was falling. As if he was about to be absorbed.

The vines tightened, entered under his skin and reached to the heart, piercing it.

 

\---

 

He woke up. Sweat was on his forehead.

He was sick and had to drink water.

 

Drinking, he was looking at the casket. It really was here? He felt as if it was still a dream.

He touched the lid and opened it. Inside he found a pen to write. Metallic, decorated with symbols and vines pattern.

At the very end there was a sculpted face. He stared at it. Empty eyes and open mouth. Everything around became irrelevant. Time has stopped running. Silence buzzed in his ears, but he couldn't stop looking.

 

And then he heard the phone ringing. He blinked and put down writing pen. He looked at the screen, but the number was unknown.

He heard his beating heart.

He hesitated for only a second until he accepted the call and slowly put the phone to his ear.

 

"Hello?"

_"Sketch."_

"Hello? Who is this?"

_"Sketch."_

"Who is this? Where did you get my number?!"

 

He didn't get an answer. He heard the signal of the ended call.

 

He was supposed to sketch? But what was he supposed to sketch?

He had to create a perfect doll, not a drawing. But... Of course, he needed a sketch first. But he needed...

He suddenly understood.

He needed a model.

 

\---

 

There was no one in the store. He could hear the humming of the fridge and the quiet music. Taekwoon walked between the shelves. His mind didn't belong to him. He came here with one purpose.

He took a packet of cereal and milk and went to the counter.

"Good morning." he heard the boy's cheerful voice behind the counter.

Taekwoon looked up and looked at the plaque. Hongbin. His name was Hongbin. He never paid attention to it.

Taekwoon looked up. His face was beautiful. He smiled, dimples appeared in his cheeks. He had big, shiny eyes.

"How are you doing today? How is work going?"

Their eyes met and then Taekwoon felt his mind focus.

"I would like to sketch you."

Hongbin didn't take his eyes off him.

There was a very strange connection between them at this moment.

"When?"

"Now."

"Okay."

 

\---

 

They left the store.

Hongbin followed him as if in a trance. Without questions, he went into his house without objection. Taekwoon closed the door. They both went down to the basement. To his studio.

Hongbin sat down.

Taekwoon pulled a pen out of the casket and sat down with his sketchbook.

 

The portrait didn't take much time.

And Taekwoon knew he was perfect.

Hongbin was still in a trance when the phone rang again. Taekwoon accepted the conversation.

 

"Hello?"

_"You need better wood."_

"Who is this?"

_"You need better wood."_

 

The same quiet voice. He didn't know that voice. It seemed to be a combination of the voice of a woman and a man. You couldn't recognize it.

He got a notification. His order was ready. What order? He didn't place any orders.

 

But he received a lot of wood. He didn't know where is it from, he didn't know the man who bring the wood. But Taekwoon didn't care.

 

At the time, Hongbin woke up.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You don't remember?" Taekwoon frowned. "I wanted to make a sketch. I create dolls, I want to create the most beautiful doll."

"I like to go now. Where is the exit? I don't remember that I would agree..."

"You've agreed."

"No. Let me out!" Hongbin stood up and headed for the stairs.

 

Taekwoon understood. Hongbin couldn't leave. Taekwoon needed him.

 

"No. You're staying!"

"Please, let me go! Help!"

Taekwoon grabbed a piece of wood and hit Hongbin in the back of his head. He fell unconscious. Taekwoon looked on his face, leaning over him.

He was beautiful. He was perfect.

He was what he needed.

 

\---

 

Taekwoon began to sculpt. He studied Hongbin's naked body, which he immobilized on the second table. He wanted every wooden part to be the perfect copy of a living model.

He used the chisel he had pulled from the casket. His hand worked quickly and efficiently. He didn't know what the chisel was, but he had never used such an unusual tool.

It's like he was a god.

 

After only a few hours, all parts were ready.

Two hands, two legs. Hips, torso, neck, head. He connected them together using metal binders and wires. Life-size doll made of white, snow-like wood. Each part was mobile. Each part was perfect.

But something was still missing.

 

\---

 

Hongbin woke up. He began to struggle and cry, tried to scream, but the gag in his mouth prevented him from speaking out.

Taekwoon leaned over him. He stroked his hair gently.

"Shh, shh. Everything's fine. I'm sorry I bound you, but I couldn't let you run away. I need you."

Hongbin tightened his eyes and sobbed. His body was trembling. Taekwoon sighed. Hongbin must have understood that it was about something more. It was about art. It was about proving to others that they were wrong. The machine will never be better than a human work.

Taekwoon still stroked Hongbin's hair, wanting to calm him, but he was still crying. Taekwoon wondered what else was missing so that his doll would be finished.

 

The phone rang again.

Taekwoon didn't ask, he only listened.

_"You have to put heart into it."_

"What? I do what I can!"

_"You have to put heart into it."_

 

The end of the conversation.

A million thoughts.

 

Heart, heart... He did what he could. His hands ached, there was a mess, his head ached... Taekwoon massaged his temples. What else he could do. He put all his heart into it.

 

Heart.

Hongbin's heart.

 

Taekwoon looked at the boy who was looking at him in horror.

"You know, it seems to me that he meant a literal heart." said Taekwoon. Hongbin let out a terrified yelp. He tugged his arms and legs. "Well, that makes sense, I want this doll to be perfect, Hongbin, I want this to be a perfect copy of you, so... I need to put your heart in. Shh, shh, do not cry." Taekwoon stroked his cheek and kissed him on the forehead. "I will keep your beauty forever. You will not stand behind the counter in the store. You deserve more." he added and returned to the torso of the doll. Using a chisel, he made a hole on the left side...

 

Hongbin murmured something. Tears ran down his cheeks. Taekwoon left him and opened the lid of the casket. He found a knife there. He smiled.

He really found everything he needed there.

 

\---

 

Hongbin tried to scream when Taekwoon stabbed his knife into his ribs. The blade came in smoothly. Taekwoon didn't need much strength to do it.

Hongbin suddenly fell silent, though he was still breathing. Fast. Unevenly.

"See, it's all right, it doesn't even have blood." Taekwoon laughed and opened his chest. He sighed with delight when he saw the heart beating fast. Red and juicy.

"Even your heart is perfect, ah!"

 

He used the same knife to cut out the heart. Hongbin was still alive, screaming and trying to free himself. When Taekwoon approached the doll lying on the other table and put heart into the wooden chest, Hongbin fell silent. And when Taekwoon turned and looked at him, his eyes were empty and dead.

He looked at the doll again.

 

The heart disappeared inside.

 

\---

 

Taekwoon had his doubts. He sat in the bathtub, looked at the ceiling and thought he might have done wrong. Maybe he should get rid of the casket?

He looked at his hands. Did he kill a human?

No. No. Hongbin lived when he took his heart away. Hongbin was now locked in the doll's body.

But he has to finish it. She needs to dress him and do something with his hair.

And he had to get rid of Hongbin's old body. But tomorrow. Now he had to lie down.

He was tired.

 

\---

 

The same dream.

Cold dirt. Vines. A strange face that has changed into Hongbin's face. He was smiling.

The vines covered Taekwoon, pulling him deeper and deeper.

 

\---

 

He went down to the basement when he woke up.

He stopped in shock. The body was gone. There wasn't a single trace left, but a doll... The doll looked exactly like him. Like Hongbin. His hair, face, eyes. His whole body.

Taekwoon approached him and admired him with delight.

"Ah!" he sighed. "Amazing, amazing, my greatest work!"

He stared into his eyes. Shiny and empty. He touched his cheek. He felt it was wood, but it was so smooth and delicate, it even seemed soft and warm, like skin.

The phone rang again.

_"We need more."_

"Where to look for them?" Taekwoon asked.

_"We need more."_

 

Taekwoon sighed and looked at Hongbin.

"We need more."

 

\---

 

Taekwoon was walking down the street. How much time has passed since he created Hongbin? One day? Week? Month? He saw his pictures hung in the whole town. They were looking for Hongbin, but they will never find him.

Taekwoon knew that, but he had no idea how he had that confidence.

 

\---

 

He saw him by accident.

Man. As beautiful as Hongbin. With a delicate posture and a round face.

Hakyeon. His name was Hakyeon. He was here only for a moment. He traveled.

"Can I sketch you?"

"You're an artist?"

"Yes, I'm creating dolls and looking for... a model."

"Sure, why not."

 

Hakyeon went voluntarily with him. He was aware when he went down to the basement. He looked around and took the place pointed out by Taekwoon. He was very talkative and cheerful, but as soon as the pen touched the page, Hakyeon froze. His eyes became empty.

Taekwoon smiled and took to work.

 

\---

 

He used the chisel with care. He glanced at Hongbin. He moved him closer. He wanted to have him close. His head tilted slightly to the right as he carried him, but he would straighten it later.

He came back to work.

There was silence until he heard the creak. He looked up.

Hongbin's head was tilted, but to the left. Taekwoon blinked. Maybe it just seemed to him. He was so tired.

He returned to work and heard the creak again. Taekwoon looked up again and this time Hongbin kept his head straight and looked at him.

Taekwoon stepped back. He blinked twice. Hongbin stood. Taekwoon winked again and Hongbin moved quickly, like an animal, and he was right in front of him. Tilting his head from side to side.

Taekwoon laughed and embraced his cheeks.

"I told you, I told you everything would be fine! Ah, great! Wonderful..."

Hongbin's mouth parted.

"Taek-woon." his voice was quiet, as if he came from a second room.

"Yes."

"Taek-woon."

"Yes, I'm here. Don't be afraid. You are so wonderful. My most wonderful work." he embraced him. He felt the warm body in his embrace. "I love you, Hongbin. Can you fall in love with your own work?" he looked at his face and at the deep, dark eyes. "How delightful you are..." he whispered and kissed him. In hard, wooden, but warm lips.

"We have to finish Hakyeon, you can't be alone, look..." Taekwoon stood up. "Look how great it is. Although nothing can compare to you, remember." he stroked his cheek and blinked. When he opened his eyes again, Hongbin smiled and dimples appeared in his cheeks. Taekwoon admired him for a moment. He saw thin lines of wood.

"Let's get back to work." he finally said.

Hongbin stood at his side all the time, holding his hand on his shoulder.

 

\---

 

Hakyeon was ready.

He woke up the next day and stood side by side when Taekwoon went down to the basement.

"Hello, how was your night? Hongbin... I missed you." he muttered and walked over to him, kissing him again. Hakyeon moved and grabbed his arm. "Ah, don't be jealous, you are also amazing." he stroked his cheek.

Another phone call.

_"More."_

"Yes." Taekwoon said.

_"More."_ said the voice.

 

Taekwoon sighed.

"More."

 

\---

 

When Taekwoon returned home in the company of Jaehwan, Hongbin wasn't in the basement. He waited at the entrance with an empty expression on his face.

"It's so creepy! He look like a living person... You can carve so well." said Jaehwan.

"Thank you. And yes, well... You'll see for yourself soon."

 

\---

 

He had three of them now. But Hongbin was the strongest of them all. He had the greatest opportunity to move. Sometimes he spoke. Taekwoon met him in various parts of the house.

He woke up one night and found him standing by his bedside. His eyes were shining in the light of a street lamp falling through the window.

Taekwoon's heart beat faster.

"Why did you leave your brothers? Hongbin, you can't leave them just like that. You know they can't move as freely as you do. I put a lot more work into your body... Ah, I'm feeling bad for them."

Hongbin pointed to the bed. He was silent.

"Well, come. But only this one time."

When Taekwoon lay down, Hongbin sat in his bed and stared ahead. Like a real doll.

 

\---

 

Taekwoon noticed a change in the behavior of Hakyeon and Jaehwan.

He found destroyed things in the basement. They weren't moving much, and their faces were always turned in a different direction.

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously. "You will behave in this way, because what? Because I don't pay enough attention to you, right?"

None of them answered. They both stood with their backs and didn't intend to turn away. Quite as if they had rejected his presence.

 

But one night Taekwoon woke up a loud noise. He jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.

"What are you doing?!" he shouted.

Hongbin was lying on the ground. Hakyeon and Jaehwan stood steady, holding him. Taekwoon walked over and pushed them away. Their wooden bodies fell to the ground with a dull thud.

He embraced Hongbin, hugging him.

"Enough! Everything will be fine, my greatest..." he kissed his lips again and again.

He felt a grip on his neck. Hakyeon pulled him back slowly, clenching the hand. Slowly, Jaehwan moved slowly, stiffly moving forward.

Hongbin stood up. He attacked Hakyeon and Taekwoon could free himself. Jaehwan grabbed Hongbin's hand and continued until he broke it.

Taekwoon shouted, and Hongbin with him, making a whistling noise.

 

\---

 

"You should be ashamed!" he spoke furiously, leaning over Hongbin's body. He carefully mended his arm. "We are a family now. You can't attack each other. What do you want?" he asked coldly.

Hakyeon and Jaehwan sat stiffly, straight. They stared at each other in silence.

The telephone rang.

"What do you want?!" Taekwoon asked furiously.

_"More."_

"More what?"

_"More."_

 

The conversation ended.

Taekwoon sighed irritably. He felt a touch. Hongbin tightened his fingers on his hand.

"What's going on, Hongbin, can you tell me? You know what they might be missing from? They have each other... What else do they want?" Hongbin just looked at him intensely.

More. What more?

Could they... They want more of them?

 

He looked at Hakyeon and Jaehwan.

"That's what you mean, do you want somebody? I thought you'd like each other, but apparently it's different." Hakyeon slowly turned his head toward him. "Ah, so that's it, okay, I'll look for two more. So I have to go to the city. I'll take pictures and let you choose. But when I'm gone, you have to be good. Do not hurt Hongbin... You can't touch him. I gave you this life, it's a wonderful, eternal beauty. When I come back, everything must be right."

 

\---

 

He took pictures of various people he met. He made them out of hiding, and then carried some polaroids to the basement. He put them on the table and he spoke to two dolls.

"I'm leaving pictures here. Choose someone. In the morning I'll see what you've decided... Come on, Hongbin..." he muttered and took the doll in his hand. It wasn't very heavy, but not too light either.

He put Hongbin on the bed and lay down next to him.

"I'm glad to have you, Hongbin, I'm glad we're together."

Hongbin turned his head slowly toward him. He smiled. Taekwoon stared at his dimples before he fell asleep.

 

\---

 

There are only two photos on the table. The rest were lying on the floor.

He saw whom they chose. Two boys.

One was very young. Taekwoon saw him in the computer games store.

"Hakyeon, I think it's for you." he smiled. "Well, ah, Jaehwan... I saw this boy near the gym, it will be nice to carve his body, good choice."

 

\---

 

Wonshik. That's the name the boy Jaehwan chose. He wasn't difficult to invite him to the family. He gave up very easily. His body was a challenge and Taekwoon had to work on him for two days. Jaehwan didn't leave Wonshik for a moment. He stood by his unconscious body and stared at him.

"Soon it will be yours." Taekwoon said, finishing his next work. Then he grabbed a dagger to cut out his heart.

And that's how it happened.

The next night, Taekwoon found Jaehwan next to Wonshik. Close to each other. Wonshik embraced Jaehwan as if he protected him.

Hakyeon was grimacing in the corner of the basement. Turned with his back to everyone.

Taekwoon sighed and walked over to him.

"Please, do not worry. I know where to find your boy. I just need to rest... I'm very tired, my heart hurts..." he gasped. Hakyeon turned his head slowly toward him. Slightly abnormal move.

He was used to that weird movement. They were not people. After all, they were dolls and moved like dolls.

"Everything will be fine, Hakyeon." he kissed the top of his head. "I love all of you and I will do everything for you."

 

\---

 

The boy was a challenge.

He was young and smart.

"What?"

"I'm an artist, I'd like to sketch you..."

"Go away old creep." he murmured and left quickly. Taekwoon watched him walk away.

But he wasn't going to give up. Hakyeon waited and Taekwoon wanted to give him a companion. And he will.

 

He followed the boy until he found out where he lived. He waited for the lights to go out. He returned home and reached into the casket. He found the key there and knew that it would fit into the house where Hakyeon's chosen one lived.

Taekwoon moved quietly and watched as the younger was sleeping.

He was charming, sweet. And so young. It will be a great pleasure to immortalize him.

 

He woke up and jumped to his feet.

"I'm calling the police!" he shouted.

"Wait."

"You broke into my house... Have you followed me?! Who are you? Some pervert?"

"No. I want to give you something extraordinary, an unusual life, come with me..."

The boy wanted to catch the phone, but Taekwoon blocked his way.

"You are a psychopath."

"No. I'm an artist, a doll maker. I want to make your doll."

"Psychopath!" he shouted and jumped. But Taekwoon caught him and knocked him down. Hit. He sat on it and grabbed him by the throat. The boy kicked when Taekwoon suffocated him. And then he hit his head on the floor several times until the boy lost consciousness.

"Ah... Hakyeon, better be pleased." sighed Taekwoon and threw the boy's body over his shoulder.

 

\---

 

And he did it again.

He sculpted each part and then joined them together. He left a hole for a heart and grabbed the dagger.

"Sanghyuk. His name is Sanghyuk." Taekwoon said as Hakyeon stood beside with his head tilted to one side and an empty expression on his face. He was looking at the boy. "I checked his ID. Well, the last step." he drove the knife into the soft body of the boy who had woken up and started screaming and struggling, but as soon as Taekwoon moved his heart to the doll's body, there was silence.

"Good night." he told the three of them and, carrying Hongbin, went to his bedroom.

 

\---

 

Since Sanghyuk woke up in a new body, he and Hakyeon were inseparable. Taekwoon often saw them together, sitting somewhere in the corner of the basement.

Looking at the book.

Taekwoon has brought them several books and colorful magazines here. He wasn't sure what they needed, but since everyone had their own pair, it seemed enough for them.

 

But Taekwoon's heart hurt every day more and he sat on the couch in the living room one day and he was thinking. He was thinking a lot and intensely.

He noticed the movement out of the corner of his eye.

Hongbin appeared in the door.

"Ah, Hongbin..." Taekwoon stood up and walked over to him. "My greatest work, my beloved..." he embraced his face. "I thought we would be happy, but... it's impossible." he felt a tear trickle down his cheek. Hongbin raised his hand slowly and wiped it. Taekwoon kissed his hand. "I just realized that we couldn't be together forever. I think I'm dying, Hongbin. I see it in my dreams, I feel it inside... I don't want to... I don't want to leave you, you're everything to me..."

Hongbin didn't answer, but Taekwoon felt his grip.

 

The telephone rang. Taekwoon sighed. He looked at the screen. Unknown number.

He accepted the call.

"What should I do?"

_"Doll maker."_

Taekwoon looked ahead. And he looked at Hongbin.

_"Doll maker."_

"Of course..." Taekwoon whispered, because he understood. He suddenly understood.

 

He ran to the basement and looked at the wood. It was planned from the beginning. The last piece of wood was for him.

 

\---

 

He worked two days and one night.

He watched his body and looked at his own face, immortalized in wood. He stroked the delicate surface with his fingers, watched the rings of wood visible all over his body.

He checked the connections. They were strong. Well polished.

"Ah!" he sighed and grasped his heart. His end was near. He grabbed the dagger and went to the other table, laying on it.

Everyone appeared. He looked at them from below. On their empty facial expressions. He felt them grab his legs and arms. Their hands covered him, and Hongbin grabbed his head.

"I hope that it will work... that we will stay together forever." he whispered and took a deep breath. He felt tears streaming down his cheeks.

He drove the dagger into his ribs. He shouted, though he didn't know why. It was a strange feeling. He didn't feel pain, but what he felt wasn't nice either.

 

He took out the heart. He looked at them in shock and didn't quite know what was going on. He was like in a dream. He could see dream scenes in his head. Vines, forest. He was already underground.

He moved toward the wooden body that was waiting for him. He lost his breath.

And as soon as he put his heart inside, he fell.

And darkness came.

 

\---

 

He opened his eyes.

It was a new reality, different. He didn't feel his body like before. He wasn't so aware of it, but he knew that he had become something else.

He stood up slowly. His movements were now like the movements of his other dolls. Not as smooth as human, but still unusual.

And what was more interesting, he didn't need to speak to understand the others. He heard them. He could hear them in his head.

He also knew what he must do.

He stood up. He leaned over his old body and put his wooden hands inside. He began to take out pieces of the body, muscles and organs and started to devour it.

He opened his wooden mouth and stuffed soft meat inside. He could hear the wet sound of the flesh disappearing inside him.

Wood was drinking blood.

There was no trace left.

He didn't taste or smell. He only knew that he had to do it to make the ritual complete. With each bite he felt stronger and stronger.

 

When the skin and bones were left alone, the skin clung to the wood, merging into one. He now knew what this process looks like.

How the others arose and why there was no trace of the bodies.

 

He didn't feel hungry. He didn't feel the need to breathe. He didn't have to blink. He didn't even have to move.

It was enough for Hongbin to stand close to him, froze, and they were together.

In a different world. In their heads.

 

"Forever."

"Forever."

 

\---

 

The police smashed the door.

Footsteps and conversations were heard.

The cellar door opened with a bang. Someone ran down the stairs. Policeman. He shone a flashlight, watching the dark room.

He saw the outline of the figure.

"Fuck!" he shouted and stopped the flashlight. He found the switch, but the light did not work.

What the policeman saw was a scene.

 

Sanghyuk stood straight and held his hand on Hakyeon's shoulder. His head was directed down.

Hakyeon was sitting on a chair and his head turned sideways.

Jaehwan stood sideways and covered his face with his hand.

Wonshik leaned back against the wall, his head tilted to one side.

Taekwoon stood straight and put his arm around Hongbin. They both looked at each other.

 

"Can anyone come here? I found something really creepy." said the policeman, speaking to the radio. He turned his gaze for a moment to look around again, and when he turned over to the dolls, their arrangement changed.

 

Now everyone was looking at him.

 

"Fuck, what is it supposed to be?!" the flashlight fell out of his hand. The beating of his heart was heard. "Hello, is someone there? Somebody come here! Something rally fucked up is here... "said the policeman and grabbed the flashlight. He directed the stream of light towards the dolls. Hongbin stood closer to him. Sanghyuk was right behind him.

Glass, shiny eyes without expression, staring at the policeman.

 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck..." his hands were shaking. Something moved from the side. He directed the light there. Jaehwan was on the floor, looking down at him, as if he were preparing to attack. The policeman sensed another move and turned the light in a different direction.

 

He was surrounded.

 

He stepped back, but he hit something.

Taekwoon was right behind him.

 

The policeman shouted in panic and threw himself at the door. You could hear his terrifying screams and the story told in a nervous voice.

 

But when the other two went down, holding the gun at the ready, the dolls were sitting where they had been before. The light started to work.

 

They stood looking at them. A masterpiece that no one has ever seen before.

 

Taekwoon was proud. He finally turned everyone's attention to his own work. For their beauty. For their perfection.

The machine will never overcome human ability.

 

He sat and could smile but didn't want to reveal himself. It was a secret.

 

Taekwoon knew, however, that this wasn't the end. He knew that soon the world would recognize them.

 

The artist has become his own work.

 

But the mysterious casket disappeared without a trace. It is possible that it returned to the mysterious store and it was waiting for someone new who was ready to pay the highest price for achieving perfection.

 

 


End file.
